


Fanning the Flames

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [20]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Multi, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: No one wants to go out in the cold.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsodarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year!
> 
> The prompt was for romantic Malexa; mood: content; with the word "morning".  
> ~ Tas

The soft sound of a voice pulled Alex into waking. "Maria? What's going on?"

"Sorry," she said in a normal volume. "The fire's almost out and I wanted Michael to put logs on it, but he's dead to the world."

"I see," he chuckled. Alex carefully turned to face her over Michael's sleeping form. The three of them shared the squashy platform the fold-out couch turned into - it pretty much took over the floor in the cabin's living room when open but it fit the triad easily, and it was comfortable. "I don't want to leave the blankets, either. Have you tried," and they held a whispered conference, the end result of which was Michael blinking awake.

"Why do I gotta do it?" he complained.

Maria kissed his cheek. "Because neither of us can do it from bed."

He grumbled, but then he focused and floated more wood into the fireplace, giving the embers an airy nudge, renewing their source of heat.

Michael settled back down to a chorus of, "Thank you."

"We'll make you a big breakfast in the morning," Alex promised, returning Maria's triumphant smile, and they both relaxed against their warm alien, cozy enough again to slumber.


End file.
